When serving wine at a table, whether decanted or pouring directly from the bottle, the wine bottle may be stored at the table in an ice bucket or insulator. To avoid taking up table space and to reduce the chances that the bottle will be knocked over during the meal, the bucket may be placed on a stand adjacent to the table or attached to the side of the table itself. The present invention relates to an improved cantilever-style holder for a wine bucket or the wine bottle itself.